The Logans
by Wolfrunner99
Summary: What if Logan had two kids that he never knew about, and they sparked the interest of Magneto? bad summary, I know, but it's my first fanific. AU Movieverse, but Jean, Scott, and the Professor are all alive, and there is no Phoenix, and no cure. based after the movies 1, 2, & 3. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I only own the non-recognisable characters, like Alika (AL-ick-ah) and Beta (bet-AH)

If I did, Logan would actually be married to Storm, and have kids.

**Chapter 1**

**Beta**

The Man had hit her again. She hadn't answered him fast enough when he asked her if she had broken the cheap, knock-off vase that he had gotten at a garage sale ten years ago. She told him that she hadn't, but he didn't believe her, because he never believed her. The real culprit was his real son. He had been playing baseball in the house. She told him that, but her adopted father just scoffed.

Now she was in the small room that her adopted family had provided for her, crying. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she was still being punished. It didn't matter if she was innocent. She was the different one, so, naturally, all the bad things in the world had to be her fault. Because she was a mutant.

Beta, or Bets, was four when her mom died from the brain cancer that had been eating away at her body and mind since before Bets had been conceived. Bet's mother had been crazy, hence the odd names of her and her sister Alika, or Ally. It had been three years since.

Beta missed her sister, and needed her to comfort poor, tired Bets. Drawing up an image of her sister, her pretty face, black hair with blond highlights, and everything else that she could think of, she thought hard on telepoting her sister to her. There was a puff of vanilla smelling gold clouds, and her sister was there, by her little bed, with a sightly annoyed look on her face.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" Ally asked, her annoyed, yet concerned tone matching her face. Beta could see why. It was the third time this week, and both other times Ally had been driving her motorcycle, and Beta could only imagine how banged up the bike was right now.

"He hit me again," Beta informed her sister glumly. "This time it started bleeding." Ally sighed sarrowfully, but didn't bother to look for her sister's wound. It would already be gone, thanks to their healing abillities that they had inherited from their father, whom they had never met, even though the sisters were seven years apart.

This time it was Ally that closed her eyes in concentration. Two animals appeared out of thin air, a wolf and a cougar.

"Do you want Wolvie or Cougy to stay with you tonight?" Ally asked, giving herself a choice between her companions.

"Can't I pwetty pwease have both? I ain't gonna be able to sleep if I don't have both," Bets pleaded in her adorable adolecent voice.

Ally raised her eyebrows, but only said, "Fine, but just for tonight," and to her companion, she said," Keep her safe. Stop any intruders that try to get to her, unless they are blood kin to her." By this she meant only her, not realizing that this would be a huge mistake. There was another cloud of gold vanilla, and Ally disappeared, leaving the two feral animals to watch over her sister. Beta fell into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares of darkness and falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Logan**

Wolverine, or Logan, as many called him, was touching up his bike, which had ceased to work after his honeymoon with Storm. The new Mrs. Ororo Logan didn't approve, telling him jokingly that already he was tired of being married to her. Logan thought that she was secretly, or not so secretly, pleased that the bike had stopped working, though she would never admit it.

_'Logan, we have the location of two mutants, and I sent Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt to pick them up.' _Emma informed him in his head.

_'So?' _Logan responded.

_'I have reason to believe that Magneto and Sabretoothe are on their way there,' _Emma informed him, _'There are high chances that they could be injured during a fight between us and the Brotherhood, could you please tell Hank to get the Medical Lab ready, just in ca-' _Emma paused.

_'What?'_ Logan asked, confused.

_'One of them just disappeared from Lakestown Michigan to a half mile away from the mansion and she is definitely not moving. Could you go and bring her back to the Institute? She could be hurt.'_

_'Sure fine. Hope she isn't a teleporter, though,' _ Logan thought back with a sigh. He put his key in the ignition and gave it a half-hearted twist. To his great surprise, it started up, no problem. He growled and promised himself that he would deal with Emma messing with his bike later. He sure hoped the kid was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the X-Men. They are owned by Marvel and Disney. I only own the non-recognisable characters, like Alika (AL-ick-ah) and Beta (bet-AH)

If I did, Logan would actually be married to Storm, and have kids.

**Chapter 3**

**Alika**

Ally was stuck in a tree. She knew her sister hadn't meant to teleport her to the top of a tree,in the middle of the forest, on a thin branch 70 feet off the also knew that her sister could not possibly know that there was a cougar sharing her tree on the branch just below her. But, hey, that didn't stop her from being frustrated with Beta's aim. Ally took a calming breath and looked for a way down that didn't include confronting a young mountain lion. There were none.

"Maledicant illum Deum," she curse in Latin./God damn it/

The lion beneath her stirred at the noise. Holding in a breath, she listened to see if she could hear how close to the road she was. She had thought she had heard a motorcycle earlier, but know all she could hear was the breathing of the groggy mountain lion below, and the soft, almost silent crunch of something coming towards the tree, then a rustle. She looked down at the cougar, who was now climbing up the branch, looking at her curiously.

_'Who are you?' _It asked her in her head.

_'Not a threat. Could you let me slip passed you?' _Ally asked him back, using her mind.

_'I'm not letting a young cub like you go wandering in the forest at night by herself. You could get hurt. I'll sit by you till morning, then I'll take you to the edge of the forest,'_ the lion growled to her.

_'But-'_ Ally protested. The lion just gave her a look that said 'don't argue with me, cub' and gave a reinforcing growl to make sure she got the message. She swore in latin again.

She heard a chuckle, and looked down to see a man staring up at her. "I really don't see how this is funny. Really, I actually find it a little concerning that you would," she called down.

The man looked surprised that she had heard him, but all he said was, "How did you get stuck so high up?"

"Um, my sister has the power to teleport and stuff, and she lives with an anti-mutant family that adopted her before she got her powers, and now they abuse her. She called me down to her house to comfort her because she was scared someone would come for her in the night and hurt her, so I told her that I would leave Wolvie and Cougy with her to put her mind at ease. She tried to teleport me back to my bike, but she's only seven, so her aim isn't very good yet, and I ended up in this tree," Ally rambled.

The man below her still looked confused, but didn't say anything. Ally got an idea. "Hey, could you hit this cougar with a rock or something, just to distract it enough for it to climb down the tree." The man shrugged and did as she asked. The rock that the man threw hit the lion square in the shoulder. It growled and picked its way down the tree, Ally following close behind it. It positioned itself protectivly in front of her.

"it's okay, he's not going to hurt me," Ally told the both of them.

_'Are you sure?'_ the cougar asked her.

"Yes," Ally told it aloud.

_'But he hit me in the shoulder with a rock. It hurt!' _Came the mental reply.

"No, that was my idea."

_'WHAT?!'_ The lion roared in her head.

"Don't be mad at me, I needed to get out of that tree, but you wouldn't budge, so I asked him to hit you with a rock. Bye now, I think I'll be okay with him." The lion huffed, but turned around and went to find another tree to rest in, or at least that's what Ally hoped.

"You can talk to animals?" the man asked.

"Just cougars and wolves be-" she paused mid-sentence. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a girl that can walk through walls, a fuzzy blue teleporter that smells like sulfer when he teleports, and a guy that can turn stuff to ice, do you?"

"Yeah, how do you know about them, bub?" The man asdked suspiciously.

"Wolvie and Cougy were wondering what to do with them, because they are fighting a guy with a weird helmet, and another guy that-" Ally pauses again, then smiles mischieviously at the man who had helped her. "Say, would you mind if we took a little trip to Lakestown Michigan?" Before the man could answer, she grabs his arm, and then they were gone, leaving only the scent of vanilla behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Beta**

Beta had no idea what was going on. One minute she was having a nightmare of falling off a cliff, the next, Wolvie and Cougy were growling at two strange looking people who had somehow gotten through her locked door. One person was wearing a cape and a scary looking helmet, the other was a tall, imposing figure that looked like he was made of pure muscle, and was growling right back at her protectors.

The guy with the helmet step forward, asking her in an odd accent," Hello, my dear, my name is Magneto, and this man beside me is called Sabretooth. I want you and your sister to come with me to a place called Genosha, which is a safe place for mutants like you, where you don't have to fear those simple minded humans that have caused you so much pain."

Ally had always told her not to talk to strangers, but Beta reasoned that since he had told her his name, he couldn't be a stranger anymore, so she said, "Ally isn't here. I sent her back to New York, so that she could go find the school for mutants that's up there. I'm Beta, by the way, but you can call me Bets if you wanna, since Ally says that you should always give people a chance to be your friend, and you seem really nice."

Magneto made a move to move closer to her bed, when Wolvie jumped in front of him, effectively cutting off his path to her. The wolf let a growl out that seemed to come straight from her belly. "Wolvie, no! That's not nice. You don't treat friends like that! Down girl, down!" Beta ordered. Wolvie reluctantly backed up, but didn't stop growling. Then, behind her new friend, Beta watched with wide eyes as a girl of about sixteen _walked through her wall!_

"Magneto! Get away from her!" The girl shouted, anger and concern clear on her face. It reminded her of what her sister had looked like that time Beta had wandered off in the mall and gotten lost. The man Magneto had introduced as Sabretooth turned and tried to punch the girl in the jaw. His fist went right through her, just like the wall had. Two boys teleported into the room, right on top of Magneto! The smell of sulfur filled the room, causing Beta to gag. One of the boys shot ice from his hands, hitting Sabretooth in the stomach and throwing him into a wall. Beta hid under her covers and waited for the fighting to stop. She was so scared, and all she wanted was for Ally to come and make it all better, like she had in the past.

Against her will, Beta started crying as she heard thumps, yelps, shouts and growls coming from outside her safe-haven that was her blanket. She hadn't been this scared since the men in black had kidnapped her sister a week after Beta was adopted. The memory caused her to cry harder, and she used her power to call her sister to her for the second time that night. She heard a voice say something that sounded like," Sabretooth, just grab the girl." She felt rough arms lift her up. She screamed in fear.

The scent of vanilla filled the room as her powers finally called her sister to her.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

**Alika**

The scene that greeted Alika and the man who she had brought with was drastically different from the one she had left only an hour ago. Her sister's room looked like a tornado, hurricane, and earthquake had gone through it. The fighting had stopped when the two suddenly appeared in a puff of vanilla smoke, and they all looked stunned.

Ally looked at the man that was holding her sister. "Put. My. Goddamn. Baby. Sister. Down. You. Fucking. Asshole, "Ally growled in a quiet, yet malicious voice. Her eyes had gone from their normal one eye blue, the other eye gold, to a dark, pupil-less black.

The man smirked at her, but did as she asked… by dropping Bets onto the floor. Ally cried out as she watched her sister hit the floor with an audible thump. She rushed over to her sister, instantly tuning out the rest of the room.

Beta was curled up in the fetal position, tears streaming down her face. Ally looked her straight in the eye and said with all the seriousness that could come from a 14 year old, "Next time, I'll just spend the night."

"D-do you really think that there will b-be 'nother time?" Bets stuttered innocently.

Ally chuckled at Beta's naivety. "No, goofball. There won't be another time. Now," Ally said, growing serious once more, "Are you okay? Not hurt or anything? These meanies just give ya a good scare?"

"Not all of them are meanies," Bets informed her.

"Oh, so who isn't, hmm?" Ally asked disbelievingly.

Beta pointed at her new friend, Magneto, "He isn't a meanie. He said that he wanted to take you and me to Genosha. He said that it was a safe place for mutants, like that place in New York you were talking about. He said that I wouldn't have to worry about humans hurting me anymore."

"Beta, how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?" Ally demanded.

"But he's not a stranger. He told me that his name is Magneto, and that the man who dropped me is called Sabretooth. The only strangers in this room are those three that attacked them, and the man that teleported here with you!" Beta protested.

Ally sighed, but didn't continue to argue with the distraught seven year old. A pounding on her sister's door brought her attention back to the rest of the room. Everyone was staring apprehensively at the door.

"Open this goddamn door, you stupid mutie bitch. I'm gonna kick your ass for waking everyone in this house up at fucking one in the morning. The doorknob jiggled as the cruel man tried to open the door.

"I'll take that as our cue to leave," Magneto said solemly. Seeing Betas confused face, he said to the sisters, "I will be in touch with you soon." To Ally, it seemed like a threat, but to Beta it seemed like a promise. With that the first two intruders left through the window into the warm night. With a loud bang everyone's attention turned back to the door.

Ally sighed turning to her sister and said, "Bets, get under the bed."

Beta looked at her sister and blinked.

"Beta! Get under the bed."

With a final bang the door splintered and came crashing down. A small fat man stood there with a mix of anger and confusion on his face. His face turned into a mask of rage as he starred at the party occupying the room. Sweat gleamed off of his wrinkled bald head as two wild creatures turned their attention and teeth towards him. Taking a step back he yelled, "Who the hell are these people and what the fuck are they doing in my house.

" AA meeting. The shrimp is leading it."

The fat old man turned towards the man with the devilish hair.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare; but you can call me Logan, bub."

Ally looked at the Logan with disbelief. This man was certainly not one to be playing jokes with. Even though they had never met face to face she had come to know this man as well as someone could. The fat old man could have a temper and if Logan wasn't careful he was going to see just how anti-mutant he was.

The fat man's face turned a shade darker.

"Get the hell out of my house and shove the AA meeting up your ass you freak!"

"Hey bub. No one likes a bully, and from what I heard you're the worst kind. Didn't your mom ever tell you not to beat up girls?" The furious fat man swung his fist at Logan, who easily dodged it.

Logan let out a feral growl and glared at the man who had the nerve to try to punch him. He returned fire with two quick punches to the cherry red nose of the bloated and smelly man. He collapsed in a large heap at the feral mutant's feet with a groan. Bets crawled out from under the bed.

Ally inched towards the window. Looking at Beta she motioned it was time to leave. With one swift motioned Beta leaped for Ally's hand and grabbed Logan's elbow. Beta gave the strangers a look like she wanted them to do the same. Realizing what was going to happen, the other strangers in the room grabbed on to Logan's jacket and left in a cloud of dusty gold smoke.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! My AMAZING sister helped me with this one. alot longer than the other ones so far. hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Alika**

The group reappeared moments later, right outside of the house they had just been in. The three strangers quickly released their hold on Logan's jacket when they heard him growl.

Beta, still shocked from the events that had just happened, didn't let go, but instead held on tighter. Logan looked down at her and gently pried her fingers off of his arm. "Kid, Beta, right?" Logan paused as she nodded, "You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry." Beta walked over to her sister, who picked her up and started to walk towards the road. She felt as though they were being watched by someone in the nearby woods that sat at the edge of the small yard. She walked carefully away, her full attention on the woods.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as Logan said, "Hey kid, where are you going?"

"New York."

"What, do you plan on walking there?"

"Well, unless you have a better idea, then yes," Ally huffed.

"Well, why don't you come with us," a new and perky voice asked right behind her.

Ally jumped and turned around quickly. The owner of the voice was the girl that could walk through walls. Ally raised an eyebrow in question.

The girl seemed to get the message and said, "Oh, my bad. My name is Katherine Pryde, but everyone calls me Kitty, and the blue one is Kurt, and the other boy is Bobby." Kitty then looked expectantly at her.

"I'm Alika Logan, but everyone just calls me Ally, and this is my little sister, Beta, or Bets," Ally tells her, still a little wary. She stiffened as she heard the crunching of underbrush underfoot. She peered into the woods, and could just barely make out a figure before Logan growled and charged it.

The figure retreated a couple of yards, but didn't disappear completely into the dark. Logan stopped just short of the figure and said something. Ally strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"What do you want with the kids, Creed," Logan's low menacing growl crept across the dark yard.

"What, Jimmy, I can't go visit my nieces every once in a while?" came the mocking reply.

Nieces? Her mother had told her she was an only child. There was no way it was possible for- wait, unless… no. That was impossible. The ground seemed to sway beneath her feet, and black dots danced across her vision. Her mind and body had already been having trouble with the evening's events, and this was the last straw. She was over stressed, and her mind made the executive decision to shut down.

The last thing she heard before she blacked out was a shriek as her sister fell to the ground seconds before she did.

A/N: short chapter, but we are getting closer to the characters realizing the thing that was given away in the summary. Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Logan**

Logan was about to ask his despised brother what the he was talking about when he heard a high pitched screech back where he had left the others. With a growl, he turned his head to the yard in time to see the girl, err- Ally, collapse in a dead faint. Sabertooth's mocking chuckle caused him to turn his head back to his nemesis, only to find that there was no one there.

"Dammit Victor," he growled under his breath before racing back into the yard to see what had happened. Kitty was shaking Ally's shoulder to try to wake her, but nothing was happening. Ally's sister, Beta, was having a panic attack at the sight of her sister's limp form. He sighed and scooped the little girl up in his arms and held her close to him in attempts to get her to calm down.

"Why isn't she moving? Why isn't she wakin' up? Is she dead? Please tell me she's not dead! Noooooo! A-al-ally c-can-can't d-d-die!" the seven year old half whimpered, half sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhhh, little darlin'. She's not dead. She just fai-er, um, fell asleep because she was really stressed out, okay? She'll wake up soon," he soothed.

"What should we do, Logan?" Bobby asked awkwardly.

"We'll take them back to the Institute, and let Hank take a look at them to make sure they're alright. Maybe Emma can take a look inside her head to see what made her faint." With that, the Kurt picked up the limp girl and teleported her to the Black Bird, which was sitting in a nearby cornfield while the rest of them walked the to it.

Beta would not let go of Logan, no matter what anyone said, or how much anyone coaxed. Kitty even tried phasing her off, but the little girl just teleported back into Logan's arms. When asked why she wouldn't let go, she simply said that he smelled like Ally. He just shrugged and let her hang onto him. Her sister, meanwhile, was thrashing around like a possessed person, occasionally letting out a weak whimper.

"What's the matter with her?" Bobby asked rudely.

"I think she's having a nightmare, or something," Kitty answered bluntly. Kurt was flying the jet, so he didn't say anything.

"She's had bad dreams ever since the bad men took her," came an unexpected voice. Everyone but Kurt turned to look at Beta.

"What bad men," Logan prompted the little girl gently.

"The bad men in black that came into our house one night and took Ally while she was sleeping. It happened right before Mommy died. Mommy told me that Ally would come back, and she did. But ever since she has been back, she's been having really bad dreams, so Mommy sent her to a private school in Colorado, so that she could stay there all year and not hurt anyone when she woke up."

"How would she hurt people when she woke up?" Kitty asked

"Her eyes would go all black, then she would make Wolvie or Cougy appear, but they would be out of control. When her eyes turned back, she would fall back to sleep for a couple of minutes, then wake up again, Wolvie and Cougy would disappear, and she would not remember anything that had happened," she said as though it were obvious.

"Wait, who are Wolvie and Cougy?" Bobby asked.

"They are Ally's big puppy and kitty. The ones who were protecting me tonight from, um, you guys, I guess," Beta finished awkwardly.

"I don't think they are-" Bobby let out a yelp as Kitty punched him in the arm, hard.

"Shut it Bobby! Let her think what she wants. We don't need her being scared of them."

"Shhhhhh!" Logan hissed at them. He gestured to Beta, who was quickly falling asleep in his lap.

Storm, Emma, and Hank, the only adults in the Mansion since it was summer, were waiting for them in the hangar when they returned.

"How did it go," Emma asked as they disembarked, eyebrows raising slightly as she saw Logan come down, even higher as she saw that he was carrying a sleeping little girl gently in his arms.

"I thought you were going to go to retrieve the other girl? How did you end up in Michigan?" Hank asked.

"I did get the other girl, just took a little detour to Michigan ta help the kids get this one," Logan informed him.

"So where is the other girl, Logan?" Ororo asked him as she went up to him to try to take the sleeping child from him.

He took a step back and held the small form in his arms closer as Kitty and Bobby shouted out "NO! DON'T TRY THAT!"

Storm took a surprised step back as she saw the fear in all three of their eyes at the implication of taking the girl from her place in her place in his arms. _Dammit, throw me a Sentenial, or a super-villain, and I'll take care of it, no problem. Give me a little kid that refuses to be moved, I fear for my life at the possibility of it throwing a temper tantrum, _Logan thought to himself, being careful to make sure Emma couldn't pick up on that thought.

"Why? What would happen?" Storm asked warily.

" Let's just say that it is a good dat Volverine vas holding her, vith his healing abilities protecting him, meine freunde." Kurt says, finally appearing from the jet, carrying the now still girl in his arms.

Hank sees the girl is clearly unconscious, not asleep, so he orders him to take her to the Med-Lab. Logan sighs and shifts his arms so that the child in his arms would be more comfortable. Unfortunately, he hadn't realized that she was already on the edge of his shoulder when he moved, so she ended up slipping off and almost fell onto the floor, but he caught her just before she hit it. The force of the fall jolted her awake.

She let out a startled shriek and dug her small but sharp nails into his muscles. He winces and says, "Hey little darlin', how about you go to my good _friend_, Ms. Emma Frost. She'll show you to a room where you can sleep for the night."

"But what about Ally?" The kid asked stubbornly.

"I'll take you down to see her in the morning," he promised. With that, he handed the girl to Emma, who glared daggers at him and left.

He enveloped his wife in an embraced and kissed her tiredly. "Come on 'Ro. Let's go to bed. I have the feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day," he sighed to his love.

The Goddess leaned into him and lead them through the labyrinth of hallways to their room. Her vanilla and strawberry scent comforting him after the long day. He always felt more sure of himself when she was by his side.

A/N: Reeeeeeeeeaaaaallllllllllllly long chapter. hope you like. r&r constructive critism is always welcome. just plain meaness is not though, so try not to be just plain mean.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, just Ally and Beta at the moment._

**Chapter 8**

**Beta**

Beta didn't want to go with the weird, really white lady. _'She even smells white, which is weird, because I didn't know that someone could smell white.'_

"I heard that! I do not smell white!" the very white smelling women protested.

"How?"

"How what?" she asked.

"How did you hear me? I said it in my head. Oh, an' ya do smell white. Well if white was a smell. Is white a smell, white lady?"

"Nooo! And my name is not _white lady, _it's Emma. Emma Frost. I am a telepath," Emma said in her odd accent. Bets decided that she officially didn't like this person.

She heard Emma huff as she carried Bets to a large room with three sets of bunk beds. Looking around, she saw that only three of the beds were occupied. Emma set her down on the ground and turned to leave.

"Miss Emma?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Will my sister be okay?"

"I hope so, for the sake of all of our sanity. Now go to sleep. It's not good for someone so young to be up this late."

With that she left leaving Bets to stare in the dark after her until she finally decided to go to sleep. Before she did though, she teleported Wolvie and Cougy to where she was after realizing that she had forgotten to take the with her when she had teleported the rest of them out of her room. Cougy came over and brushed against her, while Wolvie just glared at her, as if she were mad at her.

"What?"

Wolvie just looked away with a huff and lay down in front of the door, guarding it against intruders. Beta fell into a blissful sleep.

She was woken up the next morning to a shocked scream. Bolting up, she looked around for the threat. A girl around her age was screaming and pointing at Wolvie as though she was going to be attacked by the wolf.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, heeellloooo? Do you not see the two wild animals sitting in front of you?" the girl asked, her head was bobbing as she expressed her exasperation. Her skin was rainbow colored.

"You're rainbow!" Beta blurted, then said, "And they won't hurt you. They're my sister's er… what was the word she used… oh yeah, companions! They're my sister's companions."

"Oh."

Beta got up and padded over to Wolvie. She patted her head and went out the door, knowing that she would be followed by the wolf and the cougar. She inhaled through her nose and smelled sausage, eggs, and something doughy.

"Wolvie, find out where the smell is coming from."

She and Cougy followed, trusting Wolvie completely to track the scent. They turned up at a kitchen/dining room.

"Mmmmmmm. What's cooking? It smells really yummy." she looked at the man who was at the stove. He looked at her with a sly smile and his eyes were black and red.

"Well Remy be making some breakfast. Would da _jolie petite fille _like some too?"

"Yes! An' can ya show me where Remy is so I can thank him for such yummy smells."

"Well I be Remy. What be your name, _petite?"_

"My name is Beta. Why do you talk so funny?" Beta asked in her usual non-thinking way.

"Ha ha ha ha hah. See, Gambit, I am not ze only von zat thinks you talk vierd." Kurt laughs as he comes into the room, a smirking Logan and a beautiful African woman with white hair close behind him.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at the woman.

"My name is Ororo Logan."

"Oh, cool. My name is Beta, Miss Oreo."

Ororo chuckles and says, "_Ororo_. But you can call me Storm little Beta."

Beta remembers that Logan is in the room and runs over and tackles his legs in a hug. She looks up at him and says, "Can we go see Ally now?"

With a sigh, he says, "Sure shrimp." He picks her up and carries her to the Med Lab. Wolvie and Cougy whined at the prospect of leaving the great smelling room, but they followed their charge back to their other part of themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, just Ally, Beta, Derek, and Eternity at the moment._

**Chapter 9**

**Alika**

Ally _hated_ hospitals. Absolutely **_HATED _**them. The smell of bleach disinfectant and the undercurrent of blood, urine, and vomit hurt her nose and made her gag.

She groaned and turned over, trying to take shallow breaths through her mouth. She finally pens her eyes, only to shut them again tightly against the blinding light. Squinting now, she takes a hesitant look around the room. Beta and Logan were sitting in a chair next to the bed she had been lying in.

She smiled at the sight of them both being asleep. Beta's small hand was curled into a little fist, and her curly back hair, she got the curls from their mother, was spread out over Logan's chest. Wolvie and Cougy were sleeping at the end of the bed, curled up together. A smile crossed her lips and then she remembered why she had fainted.

_'"What do you want with the kids, Creed," Logan's low menacing growl crept across the dark yard._

_"What, Jimmy, I can't go visit my nieces every once in a while?" came the mocking reply.'_

She recognized the name Creed from _somewhere _but she couldn't remember where. Grrrr. She started as she realized that she had been growling, and it had started to wake everyone else in the room.

"Wah, where am I? Oh yeah, Mr. Logan took me to the Med Lab to see if Ally was awake yet. Ally, you're awake now! Yay!"

Alika sighs at her sister's dorkyness. "Yes I'm awake now. No more talking to yourself out loud. Makes ya sound kind of crazy." Ally made sure to keep her tone light so her sister knew she was teasing. Beta's innocent giggle made her laugh too. She loved making her sister laugh.

"Can you make Wolvie and Cougy smaller. They were scaring some kids that I shared a room with this morning, 'cause they think they're scary for some reason."

She sighed but nodded. Wolvie and Cougy were going to get back at her for this. She concentrated on them becoming younger versions of themselves, to the point that they were cubs. The process of this woke them.

_'Why. Am. I. So. Small. All. Of. A. Sudden?' _Cougy asked slowly, making sure she heard the menacing growl at the end of each word.

_'You were scaring little kids. At least now you will be considered cute little babies instead of ferocious beast to the students here.' _Ally had guessed that she was at the Institute, and that the people who had rescued them were the X-men.

"Mr. Logan, wake up. Or at least open your eyes, since I know you are already awake. Thank you though for at least giving the illusion of privacy. That was thoughtful of you."

He opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused. What did that man mean when he said that he was visiting his nieces? My mom was an only child, and she never mentions Dad."

"How did you hear that? He was in the forest, out of earshot from everyone in the yard."

"I have enhanced hearing. My mom said that I got it from my Dad. That's about all she will say about him, since she doesn't know much about him. Or rather, she _didn't_." she sighed sadly. She and her mom hadn't gotten along the best in the last months of her life. She remembered the last conversation with her mother.

_"I don't want to go!"_

_"Alika Jamie Logan! You are acting like a child! You should know better than that. You are going and that's_ final_."_

_"But I don't _want_ to go! Beta would be here all by herself with no one to comfort her when you have one of your episodes where you forget you own children, and you go to a bar and drink! Leaving an eleven year old all alone to deal with a four year old who only wants her mommy!"_

_"You are going because your nightmares are scaring your sister! You are a danger to everyone and yourself when you have them."_

_"I wouldn't be having nightmares if you had been there to stop them from taking me! But noooo. You decided you pain was more important than the only people left in the world that love you, and got drunk. You got so drunk in fact that it landed you in a hospital for a whole day. Beta told me what you said when you got home and found her all alone, the house destroyed, and a note that said you would never see me again. She said you said 'Good riddance. That girl has been nothing but an ungrateful _Hell spawn_ since the day she was born.' You didn't even care that I might have been scared. Or that I was afraid. You know what they called me when I was there? They called me the Daughter of Weapon X and Eternity. They said that I would turn out just like they had wanted my father to be. They said that I was nothing but a weapon. That I was worse than an animal, because I wasn't human. You say people who are against mutants are disgusting creatures who have no souls and shouldn't be alive. Well, you know what _Mom?_ You're just a hypocrite. You try to act like it doesn't bother you, but I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. The hatred. The horror. The disgust that you had given birth to a _DEMON_! THEN YOU BLAME IT ON DAD, BECAUSE IT _OBVIOUSLY _WASN'T FROM YOU, BECAUSE YOU ARE HUMAN. NOT A TRACE OF THE X-GENE IN YOU." Tears were streaming down her face, and she fell to her knees, defeated._

_Her mother's face softened. "Darling. Do you know why I said that? Because they were watching the house. Microphones in every room, cameras in the kitchen and living room. I said those things so that they wouldn't have new means to torture you with. I gave you the impression that you and I had a bad relationship. I knew that they would come for you eventually. There is something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. I am a mutant. My powers are to teleport and see the future. I was an agent for S.H.E.I.L.D. I worked with you father very closely. We got romantically involved, then I was diagnosed with cancer. I left S.H.E.I.L.D., later finding out that I was pregnant with you. I knew immediately who your father was, but I never told him about you. I didn't even know who he was. Not really. I did know his past though. And all I could hope for when I was pregnant with you was that you wouldn't have to go through the same thing he went through._

_The day they took you, I just about died. I was so ashamed for leaving you all alone. But I never went to a bar that night. I was helping out an old friend find information on something they lost. It got ugly, and I ended up in the hospital. When I got home and found the place trashed, your baby sister all by herself, I almost broke down, and I almost went after you to kill all of those who had hurt you. But on the day I planned to leave, you turned up on the porch, battered, scarred for life, barely alive. But you were alive, and safe. Then you showed me what they did to you, and I was filled with _hatred, horror, and disgust,_ at _myself_ for not being there for you. That I had let my little baby be tortured. Then you nightmares started up, scaring your sister, so I called in a few favors, and got you enrolled in the Hellfire Academy. I also found out that you have a cousin there. His name is Derek Creed, and he's the same age as you, so you won't be alone."_

The memory faded as the name came up. _That_ was where she had heard the name Creed. It was Derek's last name. Derek, who had known they had been related the moment they met, who teased her to no end, who was her protector to bullies, and the nightmare to all boys on campus who tried to approach her. He was the big brother she had never had. She missed being at Hellfire Academy, well except for stupid Miss Frosty, actually Frost, the headmistress. But it had been shut down due to the fact that it tried to brainwash students into soldiers.

Logan stood up as a woman in white, mind you, a _very_ familiar woman entered the room. Ally's jaw dropped. "Miss Frost?"

"Miss Logan? What are you doing here? And close your mouth, it is unbecoming of you to have your mouth hanging open."

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit." Ally quipped.

"Where's your partner in crime? That Creed boy." Her eyes looked slyly at Logan, as though she was looking for his reaction. Other than tensing, there was none.

"I assume Derek is on summer vacation still, like I wish I could be. He'll be starting here in a week, though. You know, because this is the only other safe school for mutants this side of the country ever since _your _school got shut down because of you unorthodox methods of, er, let's call it teaching." She smirked.

Emma glared daggers at her, and Ally quickly put up mental shields so Frost couldn't read her thoughts.

"Who's Derek Creed?" Logan asked.

Ally was about to answer when Emma said, "Why, he's your brother's son. I can't believe your brother never told you."

"Wait. He can't be, Logan's nephew, because he's my cousin. If he were, then that would make Logan me and Beta's-… gasp" realization crossed her face, and she promptly fainted again. Logan didn't look so good himself.

"HANK!"

Emma sighed. This was going to be a very uh, _interesting _day.

A/N: Nother really long chapter, but hope you like it. They finally find out who their father is, and Logan finds out they're his girls. Hope you like the memory part too. Only used it, because I couldn't figure out what to write there. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, just Ally, Beta, Derek, and Eternity at the moment._

**Chapter 10**

**Alika**

_~Logan~_

No way. No way was it possible for it to be true. He could believe that he hadn't known that he had a daughter, but _two? _It was damn near impossible. _And yet, the proof was in front of his eyes._

"Hank, please tell me that I'm hallucinating. That my brain is giving me a bunch of false images." He stared at the screen; then looked back at the two young girls in the Med Lab. The older girl, Ally, was still in shock, it seemed, but at least she was awake. The younger one, Beta, was bouncing around; they had barely got her to sit still enough for Hank to draw her blood. One thing that he had noticed was that neither of them could sit still for long. Ally was constantly moving from one foot to the other, or moving her hands.

"I can't. They are both your biological daughters, Logan."

"How? How is that even _possible_. They're _seven years _apart, for Christ's sake!"

Storm placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He took a small breath and looked at his wife gratefully. At least his confusing thoughts about what his hated brother had said were now clear. _But how did Victor know before he did. They were his daughters,_ he thought to himself.

Through the intercom, he could hear Emma arguing with his girls…

_~Alika~_

"Would you two stop _moving!?_" Emma exclaimed angrily.

"No. we have ADHD. I find it hard to sit still for a couple of seconds, and she's _seven_; so good luck with her sitting still." Ally smirked at the ugly look Emma gave her. She really, really, _really_ didn't like her old headmistress. Her nose was starting to hurt from how _white_ Emma smelled.

"Could you leave the room, please, your smell is offending me."

Emma bristled at that. Ally wasn't a telepath, but she could guess that Emma really wanted to kill her at the moment. "Stop bein' mean kid. Yer starting to sound a little bit like a brat." Logan's… no _Dad's_ voice grated through the intercom.

"Sorry, but you can't honestly tell me that her scent doesn't offend you after being in the same room with her for over an hour."

Logan glared at her. "You've been in there fer all of ten minutes."

She huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. Ten minutes too long, in her opinion. Without waiting for permission, she stormed out of the room. She went in the direction of the elevator sounds she had heard earlier. They swung open, only to reveal her father standing in them.

"And just where do ya think yer goin'?" he rumbled.

"Out."

She pushed past him and hit the button that said one. To her surprise, Logan stayed in the elevator with her. To her even greater surprise, the elevator didn't move, no matter how many times she pressed the button. She didn't realize it, but she had started growling in frustration. She turned her glare to Logan, who was chuckling.

"How do you get this damn elevator ta work?" She growled at him.

He stopped chuckling, and gave her a stern look. "Watch yer mouth, kid. And yer attitude. The elevator won't work, because you have to say what floor you want. It's voice activated."

"Oh." Ally felt stupid. "First Floor."

The elevator started moving immediately. She sighed in discomfort at the sinking feeling in her stomach. She hated elevators. The doors opened, and she promptly gagged at the smell of sweat, hormones, and fear, all mixing together in the crowded hallway that was filled with teenagers. She groaned, doubled over, before holding her nose. Logan guided her smoothly out the door to sweet, merciful fresh air. She was so happy that she had fresh air, that she started to purr. Actually purr. A deep rumbling laugh came from Logan that quickly turned into a feral growl.

She turned questionally to him, only to find a large, very tall, very intimidating manthat she had met last night. A startled whimper escaped her lips as she saw Logan being pinned down by another familiar figure.

"_Derek_? What are you doing here? Why are you attacking my dad?" She stuttered.

A hand clamped down on the back of her neck and lifted her off the ground, so she instinctively kicked out. Her foot connected with Sabretooth's groin, and he dropped her, groaning.

"Yer gonna pay fer that, cub" he growled as he started for her. She ran, sprinting to the left. She ran until she felt a splash on her ankle, which caused her to skid to a stop with a fearful shriek. She _loathed _water. She loved being clean, and she loved showers, but she hated getting wet if she didn't have to. She took two steps backwards, right into the claws of Sabretooth. She didn't even try to run again, since the only way to go was through the pond that she had splashed blindly into.

He must have seen her reaction to the water, because he grinned evilly, picked her up, then carried her about three feet into the pond before dropping her. She shrieked as she hit the icy water, and tried to keep her head above the water as she fell, but Sabretooth dunked her under, then again and again, making sure she got thoroughly soaked before he pulled her trembling form out of the water.

"Told ya you were gonna pay fer that cheap shot, cub."

"S-s-stupid b-b-b-bastard." She growled weakly at him. She was freezing cold, and what she had had planned on being a huge roar turned into something just short of a whimper. He just grunted out a sharp chuckle and leered down at her.

"Do ya want to go back into the water, darlin'?"

"Don't call me _darlin'_!" she snarled indignantly.

"Get in the truck, kitten."

She growled at him and summoned Wolvie and Cougy. They appeared, full sized, luckily. It would have been embarrassing if they turned up little. But instead of attacking him like she expected, Wolvie sat with wolfy amusement at the sight, and Cougy came up purring at Sabretooth.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! You guys aren't gonna even help? Not even a tiny bit?"

_'Payback is a bitch, isn't it?'_ Wolvie growled delightedly.

"Well I expected you to get payback, Wolvie, but why aren't _you_ helping me, Cougy?"

Sabretooth actually had the nerve to scratch Cougy's ear. Ally could feel everything that her companions felt, since they technically _were_ her, so she accidently purred at the content feeling that filled her at the sensation of Cougy's ear being scratched. It quickly turned into a growl as she snapped at him.

"Stop that!"

"Get in the truck, kitten." He repeated himself, as she purred again as he scratched Cougy's ear again. She did as ordered if only to get him to stop. He didn't, and she whimpered at the lack of control she had over the purring.

She watched through the tinted windows as Sabretooth joined the fight against Logan. It was an unfair fight and Sabretooth quickly had Logan restrained so that his claws were useless. She really hoped Beta had enough sense to stay away from the loud noises. At the sight of dusty gold smoke, she groaned.

Beta recognized Derek, and she went right up and hugged him, smiling. And she should smile, since the boy spoiled her to no ends. She didn't even notice Logan or Sabretooth. Derek picked her up and carried her to the truck easily. He set her in then got into the back himself. She realized that there was no way for anyone to stop her from opening the door and making her escape. Derek wouldn't be able to reach her in time and Sabretooth was setting Logan, who was now unconscious, gently in the front passenger seat. She shoved hard at the door.

She must have been having the worst day of her life. She got about two yards from the car when she was caught again by Sabretooth. With the help of Cougy and Wolvie. Who tripped her. She glared at her companions and tried to make them disappear. She succeeded with Wolvie, but Cougy remained stubbornly there.

"Traitor!" she hissed at her. Cougy just sat on her stomach, purring contently. Sabretooth picked her up and carried her back to the truck, this time doing something to the door. He shoved her in firmly but surprisingly gently into her recently vacated seat. He buckled her in as though she were a small child and closed the door.

Just to prove her suspicions correct, she tried the door. It didn't budge. She checked to see if it were unlocked. It was. She sighed and mentally cursed the people who made the child safety lock. Looking to her side, she saw that Beta was asleep, with a small hole healing on her neck. She vaguely remembered her sister screaming in shock at her quick exit.

Bubble of fear bloomed in her chest as Sabretooth climbed into the driver's seat. She knew he could smell her fear by the way he smirked at her through the rearview mirror. Cougy was sitting awkwardly on the middle console, so Ally, who could never hold a grudge against her companions, shrunk her down to cub size. If Sabretooth was surprised by the change, he didn't.

"Why does she like you so much? She doesn't like _anyone_."

He grinned at her and pulled out a can of catnip from one of the many pockets in his trench coat. It was Cougy's greatest weakness. She just couldn't get enough of the stuff.

He went back to scratching Cougy's ears. Ally gritted her teeth as a purr went through her chest. Worst was, as long as he kept doing that, she wasn't going to be able to stop. After about five minutes, he started the truck, and pulled away from the mansion and on to the highway, going north towards Canada, still scratching Cougy's ears. After about an hour of driving, he seemed to grow bored with humiliating her and stopped finally.

Without the annoying purring to keep her awake, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter, been busy with the start of school. The next chapter is going to be told half from Creed's POV and half of Ally's POV. PLEASE R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own no recognisable characters. Ally, Derek, and Beta are mine, though._

Chapter 11

Victor Creed

The car ride had fallen silent about an hour ago when Derek had fallen asleep. Victor didn't mind the silence. It gave him time to think about his latest success. He had originally just planned to nab his ungrateful baby brother, but when he spied through his binoculars into the mansion, he saw his niece gagging, doubled over, probably from the smell of inside the school.

He didn't blame her, it stank. He had watched as the runt took the girl outside. He signaled to his son, who immediately began creeping towards them at the same speed as Victor. He heard a strange sound coming from the girl, and he realized it was purring. His brother was laughing at the fact, and Victor himself was holding back a chuckle.

She hadn't been facing the runt when Derek attacked him. It was then that Victor decided to grab his niece as well. The girl heard her father's warning growl and turned, only to see him, her uncle. He saw a flash of fear before it was replaced by anger as she saw his son.

"Derek? What are you doing here? Why are you attacking my dad?" her accusing tone glided up to his ears. She said the name with such familiarity that Victor was sure that they were friends. He grabbed the scruff of her neck and lifted her off the ground. It must have been panic that drove her to do it, because she kicked out at him. The hit connected.

Groaning, he dropped her, red dancing at the edge of his vision. "Yer gonna pay fer that, cub." He growled at her. She must have realized what she done because she hightailed in the opposite direction. He growled again, but this time with a smirk. The girl was being smart and heading for the water. If she got across it, she would have a small chance of getting away from him, mind you, a very small chance. He gave chase and had almost caught up to her when she shrieked to a stop just as she hit the water. She stumbled back into his waiting claws. She didn't even fight him when he grabbed her.

Her expression at the water gave him an idea. He picked her up and carried her into the water. She shrieked as she hit the water and tried to keep her head from getting wet, but he wasn't gonna have any of that. He dunked her under fully, then a couple more times for good measure.

"Told ya you were gonna pay fer that cheap shot, cub." He was thoroughly enjoying himself at the sight of her defeat.

She was trembling horrifically from the cold, and she looked like a drowned cat. "S-s-stupid b-b-b-bastard," she had whimpered at him. He let out a sharp chuckle at how her expression didn't match her tone.

"Do you want to go back into the water, darling?" He had asked wickedly.

"Don't call me darling," she had snarled at, which he took as a no.

He had had enough of dealing with her so he had said, "Get in the truck, kitten." He decided that would be a good nickname for her since she didn't like the water and she purred.

She apparently didn't like that name any better, because she growled at him. The animals from last night appeared behind her. The wolf just looked at them, sitting, and managing to pull off a smug look, while the cougar started purring at the scent of catnip in his pocket. He had put it in there before he came, just in case.

The girl seemed to be having a conversation with them, because she said, "Well, I expected you to get payback, Wolvie, but why aren't you helping me, Cougy?"

The cat just ignored her, and he had scratched the cougar behind the ear just to see what the girl's reaction would be. He had not expected her to start purring. The purring turned into a growl as she snapped at him.

"Stop that!"

He had continued to scratch the cougar's head as he repeated himself. "Get in the truck, kitten."

This time she did as she was told. She would have looked almost threatening if it weren't for the purring. He heard a whimper as he closed the door behind her. He ignored it as he joined

the fight against the runt and left the cougar to guard the door. The runt must have been pretty tired, because it was pretty easy to grab his arms and pin them behind his back.

"When was the last time you slept, Jimmy?" His question was half brotherly concern and half mocking his baby brother.

"None of yer business, Creed. Now what are ya doing here?" Victor didn't like his tone. His runt of a brother should be grateful that he had him as a brother.

"I'm saving yer ass, as usual." He growled. Jimmy must have been really curious, because he actually stopped struggling. Which was good, because as much as Victor tried to convince people otherwise, he really didn't want to fight with the boy he had raised since said boy was eleven.

"What are ya talking about?"

Before Victor said anything, he noticed that his son wasn't beside him. He didn't worry; he knew his son was in the truck.

"Magneto doesn't just want the girls. He wants you too."

"Now why the hell would he want with me? And why do you care? Yer working for him, aren't ya?"

"Yer gonna pay for even suggesting that, runt. Magneto is trying ta make himself immortal. Our healing factor can give him just that. I don't work fer him. I honestly thought he was just gonna take em to Genosha. I only found out about his little scheme when he was on the phone with Mystique." Logan snorted.

"Sure, and I suppose that the only reason you were helping him was because you were in the neighborhood." Victor really didn't like the implication.

"Somethin' like that." Before Logan could ask him any more annoying questions, Victor banged his head against his knee, knocking him out for at least a couple of hours. Victor sighed and dragged his brother to his truck. He shoved his brother inside and was about to shut the door when the girl streaked out of hers.

He had to admit that it was a good plan. Make her escape while everyone else was distracted. A screech told him that the younger girl was in the truck as well, and that she had no idea why her sister had suddenly left. She kept screaming until Derek jabbed a hypodermic needle into her small neck.

Ally, he saw, had been tripped and tackled by her companions. Before his eyes, one of them, the wolf, blinked out of existence. He heard her call the cougar a traitor as he got there. He carried her back into the truck and made sure to at least deter her by putting the child safety lock on. He climbed into the driver's seat and started petting the cougar, just to annoy her.

Now he had been driving for three hours, and everyone else in the car was either asleep or knocked out. Most importantly, it was as close to silent as it could get with enhanced senses.

A/N: I know that I said that it would be a combined chapter, but it was just getting too long. Sorry. :( Still hope you like. Please R&R! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, just Ally, Derek and Beta at the moment.

Chapter 12

Alika

She didn't know how long they had been driving, but it must have been a while, because her back was stiff and she was dry, not soaked.

"Are we there yet?" She couldn't resist the childish complaint. She wanted out of this mobile prison.

"No." The monosyllabic growl that answered her reminded her of who had kidnapped her.

"How long will it take us to get there?" She didn't really care, but she decided to annoy him.

"Five hours."

"What!" Now she did care. There was no way that she could be stuck in here for five hours! Her ADHD just would not allow it.

Her yell startled Derek and he awoke with a drowsy "Wah?"

"I am not going to sit here for five hours in a truck with the only thing to do is sit."

"Yes ya are." The amused response just ticked her off even more.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I can't sit here for five hours in a truck with the only thing to do is sit."

"She really can't. She has a hard enough time doing that in classes, which are only an hour long."

"Why? Class can't be that boring." The surprise in his voice was clear.

"I have ADHD, part of my mutation. Use to be worse, before mom made me give up meat. Something about bloodlust, whatever that is."

"You don't eat meat?" Shocked.

"No. I haven't in five years". Her mournful tone was evident. Sometimes it was all she could think about. Her mom made it very clear to the school that Ally was not allowed to have meat,

even if Ally had a change in guardianship after her mom died.

"Why five? Yer mom's been dead fer three years." Sabretooth sounded like he actually cared about why.

"Not by my choice. Mom ordered them that even after she died, they would continue my diet. She knew that she was going to die soon, it wasn't like she hid it or anything." She looked sadly at the limp body that was her sister next to her. Ally really wished mom had at least hid it from her sister.

Ally suddenly remembered that they had kidnapped her and her anger flared up. Having nothing else to do, she glared out the window. She saw Derek give her a worried glance, but she ignored him.

It was like that for the next hour or so, the silence only broken by Derek's attempts to get her to talk to him.

"Sooo, how was your summer?"

Her head snapped up in disbelief. He had just helped kidnap her family, and he was asking about her summer?

"My summer was fine, except I got trapped in a tree; Beta totaled my bike three times; I found out who my dad is and that the psycho driving is my uncle; oh and you knew about it all along and you never told me!"

"Hey, wait a second, I did not know all about it, I only found out about it last month, and my dad is not a psycho!"

"Yeah he is, and you've had the chance to call and tell me for the last month!" She was getting really annoyed with this conversation and she was building up air so she could give him a piece of her mind.

She almost started her rant, but she was interrupted by a deep growl. Surprisingly enough, it came from Cougy. Ally actually shut up. Cougy had never, never growled at her. Wolvie was always the one to do the growling.

"What's your problem?"

'You are being very ungrateful. This man has been taking care of you since you were eleven.'

"Cougy, what are you talking about? The school has been taking care of me since I was eleven. That's why I lived at the school 24/7 for the last three years." She saw Sabretooth stiffen a little, but didn't make a note of it.

'No… well, yes, but the school hasn't been taking care of you, he has. He's been around since you were born. The only time he wasn't was keeping you safe was when you were… taken. You are safe with him. So relax. The only thing that will hurt you right now is you running away from his protection.'

"I don't need protection," she growled. She tried her hardest to will Cougy away. She didn't want to hear this at all, and especially not from her. Like before, her companion's will outweighed her own.

Cougy snorted scoffingly. Ally growled at her in anger. She got a growl right back, and Cougy leaped onto her chest, growing larger and heavier as she carried out the leap. Her surprise led to her calling up Wolvie on instinct. Wolvie appeared right in between her and Cougy, intercepting the blow before any blood could be shed. Cougy's claws scraped against Wolvie's side, and Ally cried out in pain. She could have sworn that it was her side that had been torn into. Wolvie snapped back at Cougy, make the big cat back up while causing Cougy's snout to bleed.

Ally felt blood run down her own face as she cried out again. The smell of blood woke Logan up, growling defensively, claws at the ready.

"Get them away from each other!" Derek knew the drill, and he deftly snatched Wolvie away from Cougy, while Sabretooth grabbed Cougy. He had stopped the truck as soon as he smelt blood. Alika's face wasn't healing like it normally would. It wouldn't until her companions disappeared. Sabretooth got out of the driver's seat and open the door to the back one.

He took her face gently in his hand, holding it firmly enough that she couldn't turn the wound away from him. He quickly examined the wound, then said, "Why isn't it healing, kitten?"

She growled at him and said, "Don't call me kitten! It won't heal until they leave."

"So make em leave," he ordered.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? They're… they're being stubborn."

At stubborn, she finally got them to disappear. Immediately her wound healed to not even a scar, the only thing that signified that there had ever been a fight was a long trail of blood down her face.

Logan had also exitted the truck and come around to her side. He pulled a clean rag out of his pocket and gently wiped the blood from her face. She tried to scoot away from him, but Sabretooth still had her head firmly turned towards them. She tried hard, only to get identical warning growls.

"Stop moving, Alika."

"Stop moving, kitten!"

They said it at the same time, which caused her and Derek to laugh hard. Tears were streaming from their eyes by the time they heard the helecopter that was coming straight towards them. Sabretooth's phone rang in his pocket and he answered it.

"What do ya want, Bluebitch? They aren't going to Magneto. Because they're mine. You can tell your boyfriend that he'll just have to find some other way to become immortal. Ha. Oh I am so scared of you. Terrified, really. Next time tell bucket head to lower the volume on his phone. Talk to you some other time; I'm a little busy with family right now. Actually, forget that shit. Bye blue, never call me again…. Sure, you just keep thinking that, when you haven't been able to find me in five years…" He had kept up a mocking tone the entire time he had been on the phone.

Ally could tell that it would take alot to phase him, and even more for him to actually show that it did. The helecopter was getting closer, so she sniffed the cab of the truck. The scent that came from Derek was… hmm… how to describe it, it was a mixture of relief and protectiveness, which she somehow knew was directed towards her sister.

Damn it. I don't know how many times I have to tell him that I don't need protecting, and I am more than enough to protect my sister, she thought to herself. She knew a secret about her mutation that no one, not even Bets knew about. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to use it. Her dad's sent was filled with concern, excitement, and again protectiveness, but this was for all three of the kids. Victor's, wait, when had she started to think of her uncle as a human being and not an animal? Sabretooth's scent was rage, excitement, curiosity, something she couldn't name, maybe, if she had to give it a word, alpha? Oh, and again with the protectiveness. She and the other two adolecents weren't made of glass.

She could now see the chopper, it coming closer and closer as the family of ferals just sat there and waited for it. Her sister started to stir beside her.

Great, just what I need, my baby sister waking up just in time to see a probably bloody battle. She sighed as it landed. Breathing in the scent to see if she knew it, she groaned. She did, and she did not want to deal with him right now.

"Can we just go… I mean, do we really have to put up with him? He is just gonna try to blackmail us into helping him for some multiple of alterior motives."

The adults just gave her identical glares. The figure stepped out of the chopper and walke calmly rowards them. Another figure came out behind him, and all of the ferals gave identical groans.

"Fury, what do you want? And why did you bring him?" It was like they had read each other's mind, because the brothers said it at the same time, in the same tone, almost the same voice even.

"Aw, don't you guys ever miss me? Not even a little? Now that just hurts. I mean, I can't be tha-"

"SHUT UP, DEADPOOL!" Everyone in the area could have heard the feral family yell. Deadpool looked a little put out at being yelled at.

"Well then, I guess Beta and Alika and Derek don't get their present." They knew he was joking since he was gtinning like a maniac again, but the three of them all protested.

"But Uncle Wade!" Came the loud joking reply. The three children had grown up with him around all the time because he was a friend of the family, and Ally had always loved the presents he would come with. Mostly because they were dangerous, sharp, and her mother never approved of them. Oh, had she mentioned that they were very deadly, too.

Swords. That was 'Uncle' Wade's idea of a present. She loved Christmas time where he would come in with a long box that was childishly wrapped, and then, after they had opened it, he would spend hours teaching them how to use it. She grinned and tried to get out of the truck, but found her way still blocked off. with a huff, she slumped back in her seat.

Fury was just two feet from the truck when he finally spoke. "Gentlemen, I have need of your unique abilities, and as agents of SHEILD, you have a-"

Victor, again with the, oh never mind… Victor interrupted him. "We quit SHEILD years ago. So no, we don't have to help you."

"I was only going to ask that you hand the children into SHEILD custody, I mean, you surely can't care about a couple of kids that you picked up off the street, can you?"

She burst out laughing the same time Logan, Victor and Derek did. Bets didn't get the joke, so she just looked confused. Ally could not stop laughing. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was gasping for air. She could not believe that Nick Fury, the superspy, could be so clueless. He had come here with what he thought was a sound plan, only to be completely wrong.

He looked purely baffled. She guessed that it had not been the reaction he had been expecting. Deadpool was laughing now, too.

"And who told you that we got them off the street, because I can assure you, you need to fire your snitch. These are our kids, the boy is my son, and the girls are my nieces." Victor's voice was strong, even though he was still laughing.

"A certain blue shape shifter. I guess I should have known that I didn't have all the info. Especially since big mouth here knows them." Fury was now chuckling as well.

"Hey! I don't have a big mouth! I can not believe th-"

"SHUT UP, WADE!"

"Humf."

Ally was begining to realise that something was off about 'Uncle' Wade. He didn't smell right. Normally he smelled like sword polish, metal, and pineapple. She didn't get the pineapple, but the other two was because he always had a sword with him along with sword polish. Now, he smelled like sword polish, metal, and macadamia nuts.

Hmmm. So a shapeshifter thinks they can play Deadpool, hmmm? We'll see about that. She nudged Bets and said, "Hey Bets, do you want to go get your present?"

Bets got the idea and they both scooted out of the truck, having a little bit of trouble because Bets wanted to get down by herself, but it was too far for her little legs.

"Hey, let us through, it's not like anyone's gonna try to hurt us." Victor looked like he was gonna argue, but she gave him a look that said: trust me, I know what I'm doing. He let her go through, and she kept Beta behind her, so the little girl wouldn't get hurt. She came close enough that if the shapeshifter didn't think that their plan was flawless, they could have grabbed her. Ally made sure that her muscles weren't tensing, and she completely surprised the shapeshifter with her sudden round kick to the stomach.

She snorted. "Wow, you know, I'm a little offended that you would think that we wouldn't know you weren't Deadpool. Contrary to popular belief, most ferals tend to be smarter than humans and other mutants. Just because we can act and look like animals, doesn't mean that we have the brains of them. Stupid shapeshifter."

The shapeshifter was doubled over, but Ally wasn't fooled. She even backed up to the other ferals, just to prove that the shapeshifter wasn't fooling anyone. Beta had been smart enough to run back as soon as Alika started the kick.

The shapeshifter straightened and removed its disguise. It was a woman with blue skin, and she looked absolutely livid.

"Arrg. Stupid child. You will pay for that!"

"Not likely, bluebitch." Ally had connected the very obvious dots to figure out who this person was. Bluebitch glared at Victor and said, "I guess you don't care about what these children are learning from your language."

Victor just grinned and ruffled her hair, which caused her to growl at him.

"Don't touch my HAIR!" She punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder and climbed back in the truck, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a small child.

Stupid people. She really just wanted to leave here. She didn't like the presence of Fury, and blue was just annoying. Then she realised that Nick wasn't there.

"Hey! Where's Fury?!"

A/N: Yeah, now you see why I split it up… Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am so sad! Wait, I do own the Non-recognisable characters. Yay! (Author laughs maniacally saying, "My precious, My precious!" while petting her laptop.)

Chapter 13

Logan

"Hey! Where's Fury?"

Those three words brought his feral side almost completely out of control. Wolverine was struggling to take control of his mind, telling him that Logan needed to protect his pack. Logan wrestled it back down, giving himself a headache. He could only imagine how bad it would be for his brother, who was so closely intertwined with his animal they were practically the same person. Then he wondered why he even cared about his brother's difficulties.

Logan inhaled to get Fury's scent. He was just around the side of Victor's truck. He growled, almost giving in to the animal again. He got the feeling that Fury was just checking up on the kids to make sure they weren't harmed by or anything. As much as Fury tried to dissuade, he had a well known soft-spot for kids. Logan chuckled a little to himself, causing a scathing look to come his way from Victor.

"He's just checking up on the kids, Creed, calm down." He made sure to keep his tone light, so as not to seem intimidated by the glare. Which was true, he wasn't intimidated by the glare. He just didn't want to deal with a fight with Sabretooth right at this very moment.

"If we're done here, we'd like to be on our way." The look of shock and the smell of confusion coming from Mystique were very amusing.

"We? You two are working together? I thought you two hated each other?" Mystique's compounding voice grated on his sensitive ears.

"We do, but we are willing to work together… temporarily," Logan glared at his brother, laying extra weight on the final word. He hoped that the X-Men had realised that they were gone by now. 'God damn it, if they haven't, 'Ro's gonna kill me for missing the War Room meeting.'

'Logan?'

'Yeah Jeannie? How was your trip with one eye?'

'How are you asking me about my trip? You've been kidnapped! My trip was fine, by the way.'

'Family troubles,' Logan almost smiled, but caught himself, not wanting Sabretooth to suspect anything.

'Ah. Ororo told me you found out about your daughters. How are they?'

'One acts like she drank a twelve pack of red bull, and the other is stubborn an' grouchy, and really protective of her sister.' He mentally replayed what had happened at the house Beta had lived in, and received a mental laugh at the sight of Ally yelling at Sabretooth, complete determination and fury on her face.

'Wow, she must really love her sister, I don't think I could stand up to Sabretooth like that if my life depended on it We'll be ther in about fifteen minutes, ten at least.' It was good to 'hear' Jeans voice after three months of silence. She and Scott had gone for some personal time after a particularly gruesome fight against the Brotherhood rescuing their local firecracker, Jubilee, from their clutches. Logan couldn't blame them, Jubilee had almost died, and her death would have been hard on the entire mansion.

Logan had known that the Brotherhood's silence had lasted too long for them not to be planning something big. Can't say ol' bucket head wanting ta make himself immortal topped my list of guesses.

Nick Fury came around the other side of the truck and peered quietly through the glass, giving a relieved look to Logan when he saw that the kids were fine. He walked away slowly, and then, as he reached Mystique, he wipped out a pair of handcuffs and restrained the blue shape-shifter with almost inhuman speed. Fury led her to his chopter, and without a second glance, flew away from the feral family.

"Get back in the truck, Runt." Logan growled at the nick-name, and at being told what to do and stood his ground.

"Do ya need yer hearing checked? I said get. In. The. Truck. Runt." Victor growled and cuffed him around the head to emphasize his point. Logan staggered back a little when the hit connected, but still held his ground. He wasn't about to give Creed the satisfaction of bossing him around.

"Get in the damn truck, dad!" The three children shouted in unison.

"Watch yer mouths!" Now the brothers were talking in syncronie.

"Sorry!" Bets squeaked

"Yes, sir." Derek immediently, not looking for punishment, though the same could not be said for his eldest cousin.

"Why? You guys use that language all the time? I can see you telling Bets to watch her language, but why me and Derek? We aren't children. We're young adults."

"Cub, compared ta me and yer dad here, yer a damn baby."

"And exactly how old are you?"

"Yer dad's 168, and I'm 172." Ally's eyes grew wide.

She looked like she was about to have a heart attack, so Logan didn't hold it against her when she blurted out that he and Victor were old. Victor, it seemed, was going to though.

"Kitten, you'd better watch yer mouth, else yer gonna be gettin' the worst spanking of yer life. You won't be able to sit fer a month, with a healin' factor."

Ally made the mistake of giving her uncle a disbelieving sneer and rolled her eyes. Victor growled and said, "Don't believe me, do ya? Ask the runt here if it's true." The look Victor gave the girl said that she should actually ask the question.

"Dad…?" Her wary tone made him wince, then again as he remembered the pain his backside had suffered at the hands of his brother when he was younger.

"I think that it last fer about a month and a half, not a month." She gave a very audible gulp at that and mumbled an apology. Logan truly felt sorry for her, almost going over to comfort his little girl. He still had Victor to deal with, and he had to stall for time, Jean had told him that they were sending the Blackbird to pick them up, and would be there in ten minutes.

"Jimmy, get in the goddamn truck now, before I haul yer ass in there myself. Don't bother ta keep stallin' either. Yer X-Geeks won't get here in time either way. Ten minutes is a long time, and I only need three to get yer ass into the truck."

Logan's eyes widened in surprise. How had Victor known about that? When he didn't immediately move, his brother took a menacing step towards him.

"Daddy, please just get in the truck. Ally says that you should always do what your big sibling tells ya, cause fighting's no good, and the older one normally wins…"

Logan sighed and finally got in the truck as Victor barked out a laugh. "Ya know, I think yer kids are pretty smart, Jimmy, are ya sure they're yers?"

"Sure as hell. Took a damn blood test even. Kids don't like needles either." That caused Victor to laugh even harder as he started the truck and started driving the rest of the way to Canada.

"Ya want to know another thing that Ally always tells me? It's not nice to make fun of people, no matter how much ya don't like them, and especially not kin. Though I don't know what kin means…"

"Kin means family, darlin'. And families stick together, even if they're half a country away."

Ally's words were not lost on Logan. He and Victor shared a remembering look, remembering the older one saying the same thing, well almost.

"Sooo, since families stick together and all, ya ain't mad at me," Derek asked hopefully.

*Snikt* Logan and Victor turned back quickly, Victor almost losing control of the truck at the loud metal against metal sound. Logan had never heard that sound come from anyone but him. He stared at his daughter's hands where there were three long claws sticking out from her knuckles.

Three long, metal claws. It didn't appear as Ally had even noticed them, her two-toned eyes glaring scathingly at her older cousin. Until, that is, Beta gave a sad sigh, which caused Ally to look down at her sister, then at her hands. A look a fierce concentration came across her face, then worry took control, tainting the air with its sour scent. Soon after that came the slightest hint of fear and panic.

Beta reached out to touch her sister's arm comfortingly, but her sister flinched and said, "No, darlin'. If I've told ya once I've told ya a thousand times. These things are sharp, and I don't want ya getting hurt."

Logan felt an overwhelming wave of protectiveness for his daughter, along with guilt for not being there for her when she got them. "What did they do to you, darlin'?"

A/N: Well, in case anyone was wondering, that is not her secret mutation that only she knows about. You will just have to keep reading to find out what it is. In case you hadn't realized, this is obviously AU, and the marvel character are OOC so that is why Victor and Logan are not ripping each other apart, swearing like sailors, and basically being themselves. Please R&R. I know that the chapters are a little boring right now, and there hasn't been a lot of action, but that will come. Oh, and an imaginary cookie to the person who guesses her secret mutation. Here's a hint, it has something to with Wolvie and Cougy. Have fun!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own the X-Men… Not. *sob* I do own Alika, Beta, and Derek.

Chapter 14

Alika

Her claws were not doing what her brain told them to do, which was 'Get the hell back into my arm and stay there, ya stupid claws.' Her father's question did not help. In fact it did the opposite, because he said the word them with such hatred, she remembered they had gotten ahold of him too.

"They put me through pain that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. They tried to make me into what they tried to make you into. Fury saved my life during a raid they did, and I got to go back to my mom, just in time for her to die."

"Kitten, put the claws away. There ain't nobody that gonna hurt ya in this truck."

Ally felt embarrassment rush to her face as she told him that she couldn't make them go back in.

"Ya just gotta calm down. That's it, take it nice and easy. Yer perfectly safe." The big bad Sabretooth then did something that she, and everything else in the truck, least expected him to do. He began to purr. She felt her body instinctively relax. It worked in calming her down a little too much, as she was able to sheathe her claws, but was also gently lulled to sleep along with the rest of the patrons of the truck.

She woke up to a bump to the head as the truck traveled over a pothole. The truck made a sharp turn, then pulled to a gentle stop. She was too busy trying to figure out what Victor had done to them.

"What the hell did you do? Knockout gas? Hypodermic needle? No, you couldn't have used those, because my head doesn't hurt and most don't work on me…" Her mumble could just barely be heard as she blinked sleep from her eyes.

"Kitten, are ya allergic to sleep or something. You've only been asleep for two hours, that thing normally lasts at least four."

"My head hit the door when you ran over a pothole. Are we there yet?" She saw that they were at a stoplight and groaned with restlessness.

We'll be there in about five minutes. Ya think ya can sit still fer that long."

"No, I can't. I need to get out of this metal death trap before I go crazy. Seriously, how long does it take to get to wherever we're going?"

Normally it takes twelve hours… I took a shortcut."

The light changed to green, and the truck began moving again. Ally was having trouble staying still for the rest of the ride. No trouble at all, though, once she saw where they were. They were parked in the large gravel driveway of a mansion that was roughly the same size as the Institute.

She sat dumbfounded for a couple of minutes while her uncle got out of the car and set to work waking up the others. For Logan, he simply opened the door, which caused her father to fall onto the ground, hard. He had awakened with an enraged snarl until he remembered who he was with. Then it turned into an enraged growl, directed towards Victor as Logan picked himself up.

Victor ignored him and simply shook Derek and Beta to wake them up. Finally he came around to her door and opened it. She shot out as fast as she could and tried to move past him, but his arm was quicker than she was, and he had her by the collar before she could get one foot.

"Awww. God damnit! Let me go! You cannot make me stay in one place after seven hours of being in a vehicle!" Ally was careful to make sure she didn't shout too loud, because she didn't want to hurt anyone's ears. squirmed out of his grasp and moved forward once more. She got about three steps this time before he grabbed her.

He dragged her back towards the group as easily as pulling a piece of paper out of a notebook. Ally kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. "Let me go, asshole! I swear, its not like I'm gonna get lost!"

Her outburst was met with a growl and two hard slaps to her backside. "OUCH!"

She winced, she had hurt her own ears with her outburst. Luckily, the pain only lasted for a moment or two. She took the warning to heart and stopped squirming. "Stay." He gave a look, like he didn't believe that she would listen. She resisted the urge to move.

"Jimmy, make sure she stays right there. I mean it. She tries to run off again, there will be hell ta pay fer her backside." He glared at her, and she resisted the urge to move again, the animal inside of her roaring in displeasure with being told to stay put like some domestic beast.

'Who does he think he is? He's not alpha.'

'Shut up. Dad is alpha, so that makes Victor Alpha's elder brother. Alpha seems to think that it is a good idea to listen to him at the moment.'

'I want to run.' her beast complained.

'I know. Just please wait.'

'I could do it if I wanted to.'

'What?'

'I could take over and take us far away from here. Take littermate with us. Protect pack.'

NO! You run, we'll get taken again. Beta too. We stay here.'

Her beast tried to free itself of its confines of her mind, but Alika was not having it. She imagined an adamantium box enveloping her beast and sent the box to the far corner of her mind.

"Hey Ally, want ta spar?" Derek knew exactly what she needed to get her energy out.

A cool smile crossed her face before becoming blank as she said, "Sure. Don't let me win though…"

Sabretooth: Ten Minutes Later:

He had just finished checking the house for intruders and stepped out side to let his family in. The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. Alika was still there, her face one of amusement as she held Derek down in the mud easily. Said Derek was cursing and struggling wildly. Logan was watching them to, he assumed, make sure they didn't do any serious harm to the other, and little Beta was cheering on her sister.

"Go Ally! I think that's a new record. you pinned him in, like, a minute!"

"Yeah. Derek, I thought I told you to not let me win…?" Ally taunted her humiliated cousin.

"Let…. you… win? I'm just getting started." His defiant growl turned into a howl of pain as she struck a nerve in his back. She let go of him and took a step back. Derek growled again and made to get up. He couldn't move his arms or legs.

"Give?" Her tone was no longer taunting, but curious.

He grumbled for a second, but said give. She hit a different nerve and he was able to move again. "Dangit. I should have said no nerves before we started."

She giggled at something her sister said, and Victor was surprised his son had been beaten by her. Right now, she didn't seem like she was able to fight a rock. Too naive, too carefree.

"You guys can come inside now. No running inside, though."

All three cubs ignored him and ran inside, Derek giving them a grand tour of his home. Victor let a rare smile, a real one, fall on his face as he listened to his son drone on about stuff, and the girls pretending to make snoring noises when he hit a particularly boring spot. His smile was replaced with a scowl as the sound of jet engines hit his sensitive ears.

"How the hell did they get here so fast?" He snarled at his brother. He knew they would find them easily, but he hadn't expected them till tomorrow.

"I have no idea, actually…" Victor snarled as he smelled the lie. His brother seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't the only one that could smell lies. He wondered for a moment why his brother would lie to him if he had all of his memories back…

"You don't have all your memories back, do you? Cause if you did, you would have known that I can smell a lie just as easily as you can, little brother."

"I'm not lying. I have an idea, but it's not fer sure. It was only supposed ta be fer emergencies, like if one of the kids got kidnapped… oh."

"Yeah, oh. Idiot." There was no real fire behind the words, and Logan looked at him in surprise.

"James, yer gonna have to re-learn that who I am when I'm working, and and who I am when I'm not are two different people."

Logan flinched at being called James. He wasn't able to make anything of it though, because the Blackbird had landed, and a very angry weather witch was exiting it.

"James Logan Howlett. I can not believe that you did not tell me that Sabretooth was your brother. Or that you told Jean not to come. She almost died from laughing so hard." Her face was deadset in anger, all directed at his brother, who was practically shaking in fear.

Turning her shocking blue eyes to him, he realized why. He got the feeling that if looks could kill, his healing factor would be giving him hell trying to keep him alive. It didn't help that the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end.

"And you. How dare you take those children and my husband! If you think that your reasons are good enough to excuse the fact that you did so, then you better fess up NOW."

Thunder shook the house as she finished her sentence, emphasizing her point. He rounded on his brother, angry that the weather witch had thought she could intimidate him. "Yer married?" His brother nodded. Victor cursed under his breath. Now he tells me!

'...New… packmate?'

Victor was startled at the confused voice of his inner beast. They were so intertwined, they normally thought the same thoughts, to a degree.

He explained the situation to it in the simplest terms he could think of.

'Little brother's mate.'

'Not the same,' his beast argued. A mental image of Eternity- no, she hadn't gone by that for a while before she died. He struggled to think of her real name. Evangeline Angelica Pureheart. That had been her full name. He remembered her telling them, he and Jimmy, the reason for her name.

"My mama and papa didn't name me until I was four years old. When they did, they couldn't decide. They both wanted me to be an angel, so they hoped that giving me holy names would make me behave better." She chuckled. "They said that it didn't work. My mama always said , 'Elle ressemble à un ange, mais agit comme un démon!' when I was a teenager." Her voice still had a hint of the cajun accent she had tried to hide all her life.

(She looks like an angel, but acts like a demon!)

She hated that place, but she still went back to raise Ally there. Until she got pregnant with Beta, Evangeline had been raising Ally in New Orleans. She had moved to the middle of nowhere Canada, to keep them safe.

'New mate. The other one died...' His beast seemed satisfied with that answer. He realized that Ally had a little cajun in her accent as well.

All of these things passed through his head in about a second.

"I was trying to keep my family safe."

Whatever she thought his answer to her question would be, it apparently wasn't that. "And how do you think that taking them here would protect them. From whom are you protecting them from?"

"One, Magneto doesn't know where this place is, and two, I'm protecting them from Magneto." Seeing her expression, he added, "No I don't work for bucket head."

She seemed unable to form words. Good, he thought, maybe now I can explain the situation without getting interrupted.

He explained why he had done what he did in an even tone.

"Well, I cannot say I would have done the same thing, but your reasons do make sense." Turning back to Logan, she said, "Logan, about half the mansion wanted to come with us, but since we could bring them all to rescue you, we decided it best if we just let Rahne, Jubilee, Kitty, and Rouge come. Remy also wanted to come, but we told him that he shouldn't come."

"Not dat Remy listen to you, Stormy!" A certain cajun voice grated on Victor's ears.

"Remy! What are you doing here? You were told to stay at the mansion!"

"Remy is not a child, chere. He can make decisions for himself."

"Just why exactly are you here, gumbo?" Logan's tone was annoyed, like he couldn't care less why.

"Remy wanted to meet his step-nieces, Logan. I already met da petite, now Remy want to meet da older one."

Logan shook his head in disbelief. "Well ya might as well just all come out of the jet."

There was a number of squeals from the jet, and four girls came charging down the ramp and tackled Logan in a hug. Logan somehow managed to stay upright during this and was laughing along with the girls.

Victor recognised them as Logan's adopted daughters. Rouge was 16, Kitty and Rahne were 15, and Jubilee was 14. To magneto, they were known probably as leverage. Which meant that he would be having more guest at his home than he had planned for.

Golden smoke filled the air as Ally, Beta, and Derek appeared in the yard, concern on their faces. Beta smiled when she saw the weather witch and yelled out-

Beta

Where we just left off:

"Miss Oreo! I mean Miss Storm! What are you doing here? Did Mister Kitty Cat kidnap you too?" Beta ran over to the weather witch and gave her a big hug.

"Who is 'Mister Kitty Cat' child?" Beta pointed at Sabretooth and said, "Ally says that a sabatooth is a kitty cat, and that I can't say it very well. So I decided that I was gonna call him Mister Kitty Cat!" She heard said man growl beside her, and she turned in fear towards him. Ally only ever growled at her when she was annoyed, or when Beta was being naughty.

Using what she called her 'big girl voice' she said in perfect a perfect imitation of her sister, "My apologies, I do suppose that I should have asked you if you were fine with me calling you that name. If you wish, I will refrain from calling that name any longer." Ally had once told her that if an adult was mad at you and you don't know them very well, or they are in charge, you should be very polite. It had taken her a week to learn how to say what she just said.

Turning to Ally, she said in her normal voice, "Did I say that right?"

Ally laughed and said, "Dead on, darlin'."

Beta grinned, oblivious to the shocked looks the adults were giving each other. Ally cleared her throat and said, "Hello. My apologies, but I don't believe that I know any of you, nor you me. My name is Alika Logan, but you can call me Ally if you wish."

Remy came forward and said, "Remy's name is Remy Lebeau."

Ally gasped and said, "As in Jean-Luc Lebeau?"

"Dat is Remy's papa! How do you know him?"

"He was my neighbor when I lived in New Orleans, eight years ago!" Beta leaned towards Ally a little. Ally never talked about New Orleans, and when she did, it was always sad the way she talked.

"Ally, what was it like in New Orleans." Beta tried, trying to get her sister to tell her. Ally would never give her a straight answer.

"Um, I'll tell you about it when you're older. I don't think you should be burdened by some of the things people will do to other people when they're different."

"Yes I can. I'm seven now. you can't use that excuse anymore."

Ally sighed and looked almost like she was going to give, but she shook her head. "Not today, sweetie. Soon though."

Beta humphed and went over to the girls that were hugging her dad. "Hi Kitty! I'm Beta, but you can call me Bets. What are you guy's names?"

"I'm Rahne. Nice to meet you, Beta."

"Mah name is Rouge. It's nice ta meet ya Bets. How old are ya, sugah?" Beta grinned at her accent.

"I'm seven! I love the way you talk! It's so… sweet!"

"I'm Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee! So Wolvie's your dad?"

Beta was confused. "No. Wolvie is Ally's puppy. And she's a girl. Ally, can you make Wolvie and Cougy come out. I want them to meet Jubilee so she knows who they are."

Ally snorted, but in a couple of seconds, Wolvie and Cougy were standing at her side. There was a collective gasp as Wolvie came up to Jubilee and held up a paw. Jubilee took it and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Jubilee. I'm Wolvie, and I am not a puppy."

"Wolvie, you aren't supposed to let Alika or Beta know we can speak to other people. You just totally ruined Beta' birthday present."

"So I gave it to her a day early, she won't mind."

"How do you know?"

"Because we are part of her sister's mind. It's amazing that she didn't know already."

"Oh no! Ally, I forgot your present you gave me at the Harelesses. That was the mean family that adopted me." The last part was to the rest of the group.

Ally was turning a really really dark shade of red. She was also looking at her feet. Beta took a step towards her as Alika took a step back, holding up her hands to ward her off.

"Ally… are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah Bets. I just need a little space." With that she took off running down the drive, and Beta could swear that she heard a sob. Then she remembered what had happened on her birthday three, almost four, years ago, and even before that eight years, almost nine ago.

"Oh no! I forgot!" Beta couldn't remember her mom very well, just that she had moved them from the States to Canada before she was born, because something bad had happened in New Orleans.

"What did ya forget, Bets." Logan, her newfound father asked.

"Mom died on my birthday, but I don't remember her real well. Ally always either spends the whole day with me, or she disappears for hours, remembering stuff… When she gets back, she always smells like forest, and a little bit like a dog mixed with a cat. Not like she was hanging around Wolvie and Cougy, but more like it was actually her…"

"Child, what are your sister's powers?" Miss Ororo asked.

"She has really good ears eyes and nose. And she can heal really fast, and she has claws that come from her hands, they used ta be bone but now they're metal, cause some mean guys changed them. And Wolvie and Cougy, of course. She has another one , but I don't know what it is."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"I asked her what her powers were, and when she told me, I asked if she had any more, she said no, but she smelled like she was lying."

"What are you guys' powers? Are any of you like Ally?"

"Mine are. I'm a werewolf, but I can turn into a regular wolf at all times. Watch."

Beta watched in awe as she watched the girl change into a red wolf. She giggled in delight, but Wolvie shoved her back and stood between her and the wolf, guard hairs raised, a growl emanating from her chest. Beta got the feeling that her sister's companion's eyes were no longer blue, but black.

Wolvie's posture changed from threatening to at ease after a moment. "My apologies, Rahne. Ally was full feral for a moment, and I had trouble staying myself. All I saw was a wolf standing in front of my companion's sister. No offense was meant."

"Logan, are you sure these are your daughters? They seem awfully polite."

Beta went over and grabbed Rouge's arm. It had a lot of cover on it, so Beta grabbed one of the few places that had bare skin. Well, almost. Cougy intercepted her hand, putting her head in between it and the arm.

"Child, you know better than to grab at someone who you barely know. Besides, you shouldn't touch this one's skin. It is dangerous for humans to do so."

"Ah'm sorry fah not warning ya sugah, but ya took meh a little by surprise. Ah-"

Whatever she had been going to say was cut off by a piercing howl in the nearby area.

Alika

Where I reveal her secret mutation that most of you have probably guessed at:

Damnit, she was lost. Whenever this happened, she always got lost. Grrr. She was going to have to call for help. She lifted her muzzle and let out a peircing howl, then sat and waited for someone to come investigate. Meanwhile, she was going to get the high ground. She wasn't very big yet, so she was able to easily clamber up a tree.

Three minutes later, her rescue came in the form of Wolvie, Cougy, Logan, Derek, and Victor. Deciding to scare them a bit, she said, "Hey, I'm up here!" Derek was the first to see her, and just about died laughing.

"Y-y-yer a puppy!"

"No… I am a half grown dire wolf, idiot! Learn the difference." Whoever decide that dire wolves looked like actual wolves were wrong. They were about the size of a big cat, with the body, head, and tale of a wolf, and the paws of a big cat. Her coat was black and gold, like her hair.

She hopped down from her perch, lading lightly on Logan's shoulder, then to the ground.

Logan didn't even flinch when she head butted him. "Well, are we going or not?"

"Yer okay? Not hurt or anything?"

"No, I was lost.?" she mumbled quietly.

No one made any comment, lucky for them too, because if they had, she would have ripped off their heads.

Ally was still afraid that her feral side would gain control and hurt others, just like it had the first time in New Orleans. She hoped she didn't. She was starting to get used to being in a pack again.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I made this one really long, cause I revealed her secret mutation. Up next: Dog Baths and New Orleans, the whole story comes out about what happened there! Please R&R! I don't even care if it's mean. I you are one of those people who just reads and doesn't review, then I'm gonna sic Ally on ya! :)


End file.
